


mayors and motorcycles

by swarklesinstorybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarklesinstorybrooke/pseuds/swarklesinstorybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt where Emma is a biker and Regina is her girl. No magic AU.</p>
<p>~being imported from ff.net if it seems familiar~</p>
            </blockquote>





	mayors and motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I'm transferring over onto here from ff.net, I'm not copying everything over though, like some of my multi-chapter fics are going to stay over there so if you like my writing at all I'm under the same name on there and you can take a look :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I don't own the characters or the show.  
> Enjoy! :)

On Tuesday afternoon, just like they did every weekday, Regina and Henry Mills walked down Main Street past the Forbidden Fortress bar. For the past couple of years, the place had become frequented by bikers, and though Regina wished they would, they had yet to cause her any trouble which would warrant her shutting the place down. Even the town's Sheriff had been known to head there from time to time.

Of course, the mayor's distaste for the bar and the patron's that so often visited was rapidly increasing by the day, thanks to her son. Henry had recently became enamoured with the world of motorcycles, and Regina had begun to dread more and more the day he would turn 16, and inevitably apply for a license.

This time, Henry's attention was caught by one particular motorcycle, and the owner bending over it. While dressed all in leathers, as Regina had grown to expect from the crowd that frequented the Forbidden Fortress, this rider was wearing a red jacket, which clashed strikingly with the bright yellow of the bike.

"Wow, mom, look!" Henry pointed to the bike, "Can I go and talk to him?"

"No, you certainly can not. I'd have thought you would have grown out of your penchant for harassing strangers by now, Henry, it really must end."

"He might be a nice guy!"

"Absolutely not."

Henry sighed, and continued the walk down Main Street begrudgingly.

Fortunately for Henry, this didn't continue for long. When Regina spotted Sidney Glass making a beeline for her, she attempted to accelerate in order to get away. This only seemed to encourage him.

"Ah, Mayor Mills. Just the person I was coming to see." Sidney stepped out in front of her. Regina sighed, before plastering a diplomatic smile on her face, with just about enough false sincerity to make Sidney believe she was listening to whatever excuse he had for talking to her this time.

Henry saw this as his chance, and took off walking speedily back up Main Street, stopping at the person in the red leather jacket and engaging them in conversation.

By the time Regina finally got away from Sidney, she noticed Henry's absence. After looking down the street in front of her frantically, she turned just in time to see the helmet-ed stranger giving him a boost onto the yellow motorcycle.

"Excuse me! What in god's name do you think you're doing?" Regina stormed up to the rider, with a look of thunder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The kid said it was ok. Besides, it's not like it's moving or anything." The stranger's voice was muffled a little by the helmet.

"So you want me to stand idly by and watch you turn my son into some kind of… hooligan?!"

"Hey come on, hooligan's a little unfair. He's just sitting on it."

"Henry, get off there this instant."

"Come on, mom. It's cool!"

"I'm serious, Henry." Regina directed her glare at him this time, and, sighing out loud, he obeyed. "Perhaps in future," Regina directed towards the rider, "Don't take a child's word for it when he says he has permission."

"Got it." The stranger stepped back, and, leaning down, removed the helmet. A shock of blonde curls was the first thing Regina saw, quickly followed by a face. The face of a woman.

"Woah, you're a girl?!" Henry questioned, shocked.

"I sure hope that isn't sexism, kid. I never was one for stereotypes." The woman smiled at Henry and Regina in turn. "And hey, listen to your mom in future. You're really lucky to have someone who cares about you like that."

Regina gave the stranger a small, grateful smile, before turning back to her son. "Henry, why don't you head over to Granny's while I give your… friend here a piece of my mind."

"Thanks, Miss!" Henry called after the woman as he scampered across the road.

"You really shouldn't have done that. What if this… contraption had started up of it's own accord?"

"They train all rebellion out of them at boot camp." Regina returned a smirk with a look of derision, which seemed to gain a flash of recognition on the woman's face. "Let me guess… Regina Mills?"

"That's Mayor Mills to you." Regina attempted to gain authority.

"You know, I've been warned about you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Emma. Emma Swan." The woman held out a gloved hand for Regina to shake.

"Why have I not seen you around before, Miss Swan?"

"Make a habit of vetting all visitors to this town, do you?"

"Only the ones it seems like it's worth knowing."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I've been here about a month. A buddy of mine, August, lives here, and I decided to come and stay a while. Nice place."

"Yes, and I intend to keep it that way. By August, do you mean Mr Booth?"

"Yep. Nice guy."

"If you're into that sort of thing."

"Attractive men? Are  _you_ into that sort of thing?" The woman questioned boldly, shocking Regina.

"Excuse me?"

"I took a shot in the dark."

Regina hesitated, before deciding to answer. "Not particularly. Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Swan."

"Hey, wait." Regina paused. "I don't suppose you'd want to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"Are you serious?" Regina scoffed, looking the woman up and down.

"Course I am. I mean, if you're not interested, then I'm way over the line, and I apologise. But don't act like you weren't checking my ass out when you walked past before."

Regina's face burned red at being caught out. "I don't know what little fantasy you have concocted in your mind in the past couple of minutes, Miss Swan, but it would serve you well to treat me with a bit of respect."

"Ok, I'm sorry. But is that a no?"

"Why on  _earth_  would I go on a date with you?" Regina sneered, although still declined to answer.

"I'm a decent girl. I like to think I'm funny. And, as you well know, I have a nice ass. Seriously, Regina, what's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot, I fear, if I was out with you."

"It doesn't have to be a date, if you don't want it to. But you said yourself you wanted to get to know more about me, and you haven't actually said no yet." Emma was greeted with silence, and took that as her cue to leave. Apologising again, she put on her helmet, and moved towards her bike.

"Miss Swan.." Regina called, almost regrettably.

"Yeah?"

"You can pick me up at 7pm tomorrow. 108 Mifflin Street. Don't wear leather."

Emma smirked, though it went unseen, and pressed on the acceleration.

* * *

Emma Swan was nervous. She knew it was an absolute miracle that Regina had said yes to her in the first place, and as she walked down the path towards what could only be accurately described as a mansion, the jitters she felt convinced her that she was about to be blown off.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Are those for me?" Emma had almost forgot about the flowers she held in her hand before Regina acknowledged them.

"Oh, yeah. You look gorgeous, by the way." Emma wasn't lying, and Regina silently praised herself for the tight, black dress she had chosen to wear. She was also pleasantly surprised, if not enticed, when she took in the sight of the other woman in the mid-length red dress she was wearing.

"Thank you, dear. You also look… presentable; who knew you would own something that wasn't made of pleather."

"How dare you." Emma joked. Regina led her into the foyer, and disappeared to find water for the flowers. "So, you still want to do this?"

"Of course." Regina sounded shocked when she returned.

"Good. I thought you'd get home and curse yourself for agreeing."

"I have to at least give you a chance, in spite of first impressions. As I said, Miss Swan, I don't know you properly yet."

"Well, that's flattery for you. Are you ever going to call me Emma?"

"We shall see how tonight goes." Regina smiles, and signals for Emma to leave the mansion. "So, where are we going?"

"Just to that diner, if it's ok with you. I have an in with that waitress; Ruby, is it? I think she has a crush on me. Anyway, I managed to persuade her to give us the place to ourselves."

"You booked out an entire diner?"

Emma shrugged. "Figured you'd be more comfortable if there weren't people snooping."

"Well, that's sweet of you, dear. Though I should warn you about Ruby, she's like that with everyone."

"I think you underestimate my charm, Mayor Mills."

"Are you always so arrogant?"

"Even August has picked up on it, which is ironic coming from him. But most of the time I'm joking."

"Well, that's a relief."

The two women arrived at the diner, and Ruby was waiting to greet them at the door.

"Good evening, madames." She said in a false accent. "May I take your coats?"

"We aren't wearing any."

Ruby gave Emma a look. "Hey, I'm making an effort here, Emma. Whatever, I'll take you to your seats."

She led the women to a solitary table in the middle of the room, with a dark red tablecloth, and a tall candle set in the middle.

"Can I get you ladies some drinks?"

"I'll have a glass of merlot." Regina took a menu from Ruby. "Emma?"

The blonde smiled at the use of her name. "Surprise me." Ruby left the two of them at the table, and they sat in silence for a moment while they both browsed the menu.

* * *

"So, have I impressed you?" Emma was the first to speak up after Ruby dropped off their drinks and took their orders.

"You could say that."

"Good. Not everyone gets this treatment."

Regina smiled into her wine glass as she bought it to her lips. "So, Emma, what is it that you do? When you're not harassing strangers on the street, that is."

"I'm a bail bondsperson. Well, I'm on sabbatical right now. I had a good year, so I thought I'd use some of the money I'd saved up and hit the road."

"And you ended up in Storybrooke?"

"Eventually. I started out in Florida. But I wanted to come and see my brother, and I guess I grew to like it here."

"August is your brother?"

"Foster."

"Ah. I did wonder, after what to said to Henry yesterday about being lucky to have me."

"And I stand by that." Emma smiled.

"Henry's adopted." Regina offered.

"He is? How long ago?"

"I finalised when he was 2 weeks old."

"That's really cool, Regina. I have a lot of respect for people that adopt and actually stick with it."

"Do I sense resentment?"

"That's not a story for a first date."

"Yes, you're probably right."

* * *

Conversation continued easily until their food arrived. Regina was impressed with Emma's intelligence and wit, while Emma was still completely enamoured with the brunette. They continued to talk while they ate, with Regina smirking at Emma's choice in food.

"A burger? Now, why am I not surprised."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

"So… motorcycles?"

"Is this going to be another thinly veiled insult, Madam Mayor?" Emma smirked.

"I'm just curious has to how it came about, that's all."

"Sure. Well, as I said earlier, I grew up in foster care. Most of the people I stayed with were… well, they weren't the nicest bunch. From when I turned 15 I started working any jobs I could get my hands on, mostly cash under the table stuff. By the time I got to senior year of high school, I had a fair bit of money saved up. I had no idea what I wanted to do with it, it wasn't like I had any big plans. And then one day, I was walking home from this bar where I'd been cleaning glasses, and this guy jumped me. It was completely out of nowhere, and I was a bit of a shy kid back then, so I just sort of sat there while this guy emptied out my pockets, started hitting me around a little. Then before I knew it, he was being pulled away by this other dude, all tattoos and leather. He beat that guy to a pulp, and picked me up and brushed me off. He put me on his bike, and took me to this roadside diner. I'm not even sure why I went with him to be honest, but I thought he was a rock star or something, the way he saved me."

"He ordered me a hot chocolate, and he asked my name, where I lived, stuff like that. I think he could sense that I wasn't desperate to go home, so he kept talking to me for a couple of hours. He told me about confidence, and how the bike and the demeanour and dressing how he did gave him the confidence that he needed to get through the day, to leave the wife that he didn't love, and to save me. He told me that if I wanted to change myself, if I wanted to prove people wrong, then all I had to do was believe. And I think I was just so tired, I agreed with everything he was saying. I'm not even sure if I believed him, but the next morning I went out to a bike repair shop I passed every day on my way to school. Turns out I'd saved enough money to buy one, and so I did. And I never went home. That bike was a piece of crap, I scrapped it after about 6 months. But that wasn't the point of it. The point was that I was in control of my own destiny, ya know? Because it was mine, and no-one could take that away from me." Emma finished and looked up, and noticed the tears in Regina's eyes for the first time. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to bum you out."

"No, no, it's alright. It's just… I wish I'd had something like that when I was growing up. It took me a long time to build myself up to where I am today."

"Oh I understand, absolutely. It's not like I changed overnight. The first few weeks I cried myself to sleep every single day. I was so scared, but I got better. Slowly, one day at a time. And 10 years, one jail spell and 3 bikes later, here I am."

"Have you spoken to the man since?"

"David? Yeah. I gave him my number that night, and he would call to check in every week for the first few months to make sure I was doing ok. He's really happy now with himself, remarried to this…" Emma smirks, "This totally prim and proper school teacher. They have a kid too. He invites me to stay for the holidays."

"He seems like a truly nice man."

"Yeah, he is. I was lucky I found him when I did. I mean, he saved me in the literal sense, obviously, but I think in some other ways too. And this is an unbelievable thing to be telling someone on a first date, but I like being honest upfront, I guess."

"I appreciate that."

"Good. So I haven't ruined my chances, then? With my sob story?"

"On the contrary." Regina raised an eyebrow. "But why don't we get back to more first-date topics."

"Sure. How's your lasagne?"

"Not bad. I make it better."

"Ooh, fighting talk."

"I'll be sure to make it for you sometime."

"I'd like that."

"How are people treating you in Storybrooke? Because if they've been anything less than welcoming, I can destroy them." Regina had clearly said this as a joke, but the conviction in her voice almost made Emma believe it for a moment.

"Nah, everyone's fine here. I've really gotten to know some of the guys that hang out at the Forbidden Fortress, they're cool. That guy Leroy was a bit to handle at first, but he's a pussycat really."

"Ah yes. Leroy is a law unto himself."

"Tell me about it. How are people treating  _you_  here? People made you out to be a little… frosty."

"Frosty? Really? They disappoint me if that's the best they can come up with."

"Well, 'Evil Queen' was thrown around once or twice by some people."

"Leroy?"

"Let's just say people."

"If there's one thing I can do, Emma, it's run this town. There's no need to become my Knight on Shining Motorcycle just yet."

"Well, let me know."

By the time one of them next checked the clock, it was 10:30.

"I should really be getting home." Regina was the first to stand up, if reluctantly.

"Want me to walk you back?"

"Your room is upstairs, that seems like a colossal waste of your time."

"Hey, I enjoy your company." Emma shrugged.

"Don't worry, I can walk a street by myself, Emma. Thank you so much for a truly enjoyable evening."

"You too. So, did I pass? Can I see you again?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Regina smiled coyly, and pressed a kiss onto Emma's cheek. "Until next time."

* * *

Next time turned out to be the very next afternoon, as Regina and Henry once again walked past the Forbidden Fortress.

"Hey mom, can I go and see if that woman's here again? Emma, is it?"

"You're not allowed in a bar, Henry. It's illegal."

"But you're the Mayor!"

"Absolutely not." Henry continued to moan. "But.." Regina never had been able to stand her ground when it came to Henry, "If you wait out here, I will go inside and see if Miss Swan is there."

Regina entered, holding her head up high. Due to it being mid-afternoon, the place was essentially deserted, with only a couple of leather jacket clad drunks propping up the bar.

"Mayor Mills. What can I get you?" the bartender, Neal, gave her an odd look.

"I'm looking for Emma Swan, actually. Is she here?"

"Yeah, right back there." Neal looked bemused, and pointed to the back of the room, where Emma was in the midst of a game of darts with the Sheriff.

"Graham. Emma."

"Regina, good to see you." Graham nodded awkwardly, frowning at the look on Regina's face.

"Hey!" Emma turned, a smile covering rosy cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry is outside. It seems he's quite taken with you and your death  
trap, and wonders if you would go and talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure I will!" Emma puts her hands in her pockets, and as the two women fail to move towards the door, Graham takes a hint and steps back to the bar.

"Also, I wanted to thank you once again for yesterday. I really did have a good night."

"Well, I'm glad."

"I was wondering; have you ever been horse riding?"

Emma scoffed. "Me? On a horse? That I'd like to see."

"Good, then I'll meet you at 10am on Saturday at the stables just outside town."

"I will?"

"Yes, you will. You haven't said no." Regina echoed Emma's sentiments on their first meeting.

"You're right, I haven't. Do I need to dress fancy?"

"I'm sure I'll like you in whatever you wear." Regina gave Emma a cursory glance. "I'll provide boots."

"Gee, I'm a lucky girl."

"Yes, you are." Regina kissed her on the cheek like she had the night before, and grabbed Emma's hand to exit the bar, eliciting audible gasps from the patrons that had witnessed their exchange.

* * *

"Oh my god Regina. Oh god. This was a bad idea."

"Get a hold of yourself, dear. You're fine."

"This thing is going to throw me off at any second!"

"That  _thing_  has a name. Perhaps if you stopped calling him a 'thing', and shouting in his ears, he'd calm down a little. Now please, Emma, relax."

Regina, from her position atop her own horse Rocinante, looked over at Emma, sat hunched over a horse significantly smaller.

"This thing is so damn small, I'm gonna crush him. I'm going to. It's coming."

"Stop being so overdramatic." Emma continued to be thrown up and down with each movement of her horse, holding onto the reins for dear life. "You know dear, I find it hard to believe that you can so comfortably ride atop that mechanical monstrosity every day, and yet can't bring yourself to sit on a horse for more than 10 minutes without moaning."

"It's difficult, ok? This guy is more… temperamental than I'm used to. Can't I just get on yours with you?"

"What are we in - brokeback mountain?"

"Come onnnn"

"You can ride Rocinante, but I will hold on to him for you. If you think I'm going to endanger his life by making him suffer the dead weight of you along with me, you have another thing coming. Tie your horse up and come back over here."

Emma stumbled from her horse, and led him with trepidation back to the stables only 50 metres behind them. When she turned back, Regina was stood to the side of Rocinante, ready to give her a boost up.

"Hold on to the reins, but not as… intensely as you were. I'll hold onto them from here." Regina signalled part of the rein that fell down from the horse's body. "When you're ready, give him a little kick and we can get started."

"Oh god." Emma tapped the horse as lightly as humanly possible, terrified that she'd aggravate him and he'd go galloping off at 200 miles an hour. Thankfully, he began to walk slowly, with Regina guiding him.

"Stop being so tense. You're doing well."

"I'm shitting myself. This is really scary."

"He's a horse, not a dragon. And besides, you're going 20 times slower than you would on that… thing."

"So now it's my bike that's the thing?"

"It is. It's an inanimate object, unlike these." Regina absent mindedly stroked a hand down Rocinante's neck. "And as far as motorcycles go, I have to say, I've seen better."

"Are you kidding me? It's a Ducati! Best bike I ever owned!"

"How sad for you."

"I'll get you out on it one day. I swear to you I will, and you'll enjoy it."

"I highly doubt it."

"Hey, if you're going to be my girl, you need to get a feel for my bike."

"Is that a euphemism?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide."

"And do I really strike you as someone's  _girl_?"

"I'm a biker, Regina. You seemed so sure I'd stick to the stereotype, I'm just giving you what you want."

"I suppose I deserved that, then."

"You did." Emma smiled, to let her know she was joking. "Can I get off yet? My ass is going to be broken tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure you've survived worse."

"Doesn't mean I want a repeat performance." Regina stopped the horse, turned him and led them back to the stables.

"So, did you at least enjoy this a little bit?"

"I enjoyed spending time with  _you_."

Regina chuckled. "Good answer. Come on, get down." Regina held up a hand to help Emma.

"Thanks for this."

"For making you suffer? You're absolutely welcome."

"Come here." Emma put her arms around the small of Regina's back, and pulled her into a slow, sweet kiss.

"I don't normally kiss before the third date, Miss Swan."

"Do your precious rules really mean that much to you?"

"… I could live without them." Regina brought their lips together once again.

* * *

Emma fully expected Regina to show up on Sunday afternoon, just as she had a few days before. But when she didn't, she put her disappointment down to her own hopes being set too high. Nevertheless, she spent all day Monday positioned by the door of the bar, hoping for a glimpse of the woman.

"That's just sad, sister."

"Hey, can it."

"You've got it bad, huh?" Leroy chuckled from behind his pint.

"I haven't got  _anything_. At least, not yet."

"Whatever you say."

"Fancy a game of pool?"

"If you've got what it takes." Leroy stumbles off his bar stool, and wanders aimlessly over to the pool table.

* * *

Emma was wiping the floor with Leroy, and was too busy gloating to look up when the bell above the door chimed.

"Erm, sister…" Leroy nudged her, and Emma glanced up towards the door. If she'd had drink in her mouth at the time, she was sure it would have been splattered everywhere at the sight of Regina.

Emma had never seen anything like it. The mayor, stood in skin tight leather trousers, a tight leather jacket done halfway up, and a barely done up shirt showing over the top of it. She'd finished the look with aviators, and a bright red lipstick that coated her smug smirk.

"Jesus christ, Regina."

"A hello would have sufficed."

"You… uh… what?"

"Well, after what you said on Thursday, about me judging you too early, I though perhaps I should make up for it. It's true that I was a little… hasty… to assign you a personality, and so I decided to give  _you_  what you want. And seeing as I'm dressed the part, I will allow you to take me out on that… bike of yours. 2 town radius maximum."

"I… oh my god. This might be the best day of my life. Just let me finish this game."

"Can I join? I've never played before."

"You serious?" Leroy piped up.

"As the hangover that will greet you tomorrow." Regina quipped.

"Right, here, take this." Emma handed Regina her cue. "So you're trying to hit the white ball, the cue ball, into the other ones, right? And you want to sink as many as you can."

"Well, I think I can do that." Regina put her hands at the back of the cue, and hit it towards the white ball.

"Whoa, whoa. This isn't baseball. Here," Emma took up position behind Regina, and leaned over her. "Right hand at the base, left hand at the thin end." She guided Regina's hands to the positions, and with her face leaning over the other woman's shoulder, she turned it to place a light kiss at the woman's neck.

Regina smiled into the kiss coyly, before moving her cue. The white ball hit two others, and they sank almost immediately.

"Would you look at that. Looks like I have the magic touch."

"You, sure. Right, Leroy, I'm sure you won't judge me for leaving right this second."

Leroy had stood transfixed throughout this whole exchange. "No, you leave. And Madam Mayor, you should dress like that more often."

"Noted." Regina smirked at the man, before Emma draped her arm around Regina's neck and led them both out of the bar.

"You know, no-one's going to see that pretty lipstick once you've got this helmet on." Emma handed it to her, and Regina fussed with her hair for a moment before putting it on.

"Perhaps I didn't wear it for just anyone."

"Oh no?"

"No."

Emma smiled. "Come on, hop on."

"I don't 'hop' anywhere."

"Fine, throw yourself over it leisurely. Either way, get on."

"If I must."

"Oh, you must."

"I still don't know why I'm agreeing to this."

"You'll love it, I promise you. Now grab onto my waist."

"How do I know this isn't just another ploy to get me close to you?"

"You'll just have to trust me."


End file.
